A Promised Kept Shall I Grant Your Wish?
by GenkaiFan
Summary: Chihiro Ogino never forgot her lessons the Spirit World taught her 5 years ago when she and her parents had been Spirited Away to a strange bath house. She just wished she had someone she could talk with; certainly she never could with her parents. A xxxholic/Spirited Away cross over.


Disclaimer: We don't own either Spirited Away or xxxholic. They belong to their respective authors, producers, writers, animators and actors.

0o0o0o0o0o

Summary: A xxxholic/Spirited Away cross over. Chihiro Ogino never forgot her lessons the Spirit World taught her 5 years ago when she and her parents had been Spirited Away to a strange bath house. She just wished she had someone she could talk with; certainly she never could with her parents.

For some reason GF is in a writing mood. So when she got the chance to watch "Spirited Away" on You Tube in the original Japanese form, it actually answered a lot of questions that the Disney version lacked. Although neither of us are Japanese or know much about the Japanese culture, we shall try our best to do this little cross justice. At the bottom of the story are the definitions of some of the terms used as best as we know them. –GF and the Frau

0o0o0o0o0

A Promised Kept; Shall I Grant Your Wish?

"Chichiro! It's late, lights out in fifteen minutes!" came a woman's voice.

"Alright mom!"

Chichiro Ogino, a normal fifteen year old Japanese girl going to an average Japanese Middle School, sighed as she closed the last of her text books. She had been studying for a high school entrance exam and it didn't help that her current teachers were also piling on the homework. Chichiro's parents had been pressuring her to do well so that she could get into one of the more prestigious high schools. She wanted to please them, but wasn't sure she wanted to go that route.

She was an average student, except for Literature and Earth Science. There she excelled. Her main focus was environmental issues. She wanted to go into environmental science for her degree, but her parents were after her to major in business in order to attract a wealthy husband and make a 'good match'.

She glanced over at a small sealed crystal bottle resting on her nightstand and smiled. It was her most precious possession.

During the first summer after her return from the Spirit World, and much to the misgivings of her parents, Chichiro traveled to the banks of the former Kakoku River.

The once mighty river had been reduced to a small, trickling stream that limped across the well-sculpted and manicured banks as a landscape design for the apartment complex that had usurped it. Builders had piped most of the water underground so they could use the land for the complex.

She visited the site every summer since, and tears fell every time she stood on its former banks.

On her first visit she searched for the shrine honoring the river spirit and left a small offering to him. The shrine had been incorporated into the landscaping of the apartments. It was now a small gazebo in the decorative gardens.

After the offering she'd collected a small bottle of the stream's water. She'd thought she heard the approval of a familiar growl before she left. Chichiro promised to come back, and she kept that promise.

Chichiro fingered the gold chain hanging around her neck before she turned off her desk lamp. A glass bead dangled from the necklace and it was her second most precious item.

As a gift to herself, she'd gone to a glass artist and had a small bead made to house a few drops of his river water within. She never took it off as it gave her comfort knowing she had a bit of Haku with her. Sometimes she could swear it glowed with a soft green light in the night.

Another thing she noticed was that the night no longer frightened her. Now she knew what walked in the dark but she also knew she was very well protected. Her dreams were filled with a solemn, green haired boy with matching green eyes.

She stood in front of her window remembering. Down the street she could make out the faint glow of a small food stand and her stomach growled reminding her that she really hadn't eaten much for supper. She hesitated until another growl made her decision for her.

0o0o0o0o0

The small bamboo cart stood on the corner of the cul-de-sac at the end of her street. It was quaint and very old fashioned, as if from another time. Chichiro ducked under its woven screen and smiled.

"Good evening."

The fox creature smiled as he finished wiping a porcelain bowl. "Sen-dono. Good evening. The usual?"

"Yes please," she said as she sat on the wooden bench across from him. Since her return from the Bath House there was one thing she had learned. Names had power. So, to those she encountered in the Spirit Realm, she was not Chichiro Ogino but _Sen,_ which was a part of her name anyway.

"How are you and your son?" She asked as she placed a brightly colored glass button on the table. "Will this do for payment tonight?"

"Why, I do believe it will!" The adult fox said as he took the payment. "We are doing well, thank you for asking. How are your studies coming?"

"They are tiring, but I think I will be able to pass all of them reasonably well," she returned, with a smile.

A small sound caught Chichiro's attention and she looked down. A small kit fox dressed in a kimono peeked around the corner of the cart. She smiled and held out a red origami fox. "And I haven't forgotten you, small one. Would you like this one for your collection?"

The kit smiled and took the paper fox. "It's me!" He exclaimed in awe. "Thank you!"

The adult fox chuckled as the young fox took his treasure to his box of delights. "You spoil him, Sen-dono."

She smiled as she took a bite of her meal. Fox stew was always very tasty.

What no one knew was that Chichiro had a secret. It was not just some teenage fantasy, but a darker, deeper secret. When she was ten and her parents had moved to their new house, they had gotten lost in the forest behind the home. They had been missing and authorities had searched for them for a couple of months . Her parents had no memory of what had happened to them in that time. Chichiro, naturally, went along with them and '_couldn't remember what happened_.' She was, after all, a very smart girl and uncharacteristically stubborn to boot.

Since that day she could see and interact with the spirits who crept in the shadows. It hadn't been that long after that she found the fox food cart. She became one of its regular customers.

She visited with the fox family for a bit before returning home. How she missed her friends from the Bath House, especially a certain green haired, green-eyed boy.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Chichiro was very tired as she walked home alone, as usual. She was sure she did well on the practice exams, but wished there was someone she could share her concerns with.

Most of her classmates thought she was too weird to associate with. The brown-haired, brown-eyed teen was fast becoming known in the area as a '_fanatical environmentalist'_ with her need to clean up the rivers and parks.

She was only a teenager and many felt, including her parents, that she should be more focused on filial obedience and her studies. She would only smile and bow politely at their harsh critiques and continue what she was doing.

She paused in her walk and noted the negative spirits were active today and wondered why. Normally, they steered clear of her as she was very well protected. She still wore the purple hair ribbon that Granny had made for her. Its protection hadn't faded with time, for which Chichiro was thankful.

She managed to pick up two bags full of trash from the river near her school today after classes, as she'd promised the river spirit. Thankfully she didn't have to go into the river for the trash. The river spirit had been very accommodating, pushing the garbage to the bank for easy retrieval. Now, all she wanted was to go home and shower, before she began studying again.

Suddenly she was knocked to the ground as a tall, lanky teen landed on top of her. He was screaming for someone to leave him alone! She turned back to the way he'd come, and saw no one. Then, looking up, she saw them, dark angry clouds hovering over the boy! More Negative Spirits! Could this day get any more frustrating?

Brushing herself off, she gave the ominous clouds a glare and displayed her necklace. The clouds paused in their pursuit, to consider her.

"Go away!" She hissed commandingly. The teen slowly sat up, looking around, as the clouds drifted away. '_Sometimes seeing spirits is a real pain,' _she thought.

"Hey! Are you hurt?" He asked. "I'm sorry for knocking into you."

"I'm fine." She noted he was an older student, and he wore glasses. '_Did he have one brown eye and one blue?'_

He stood up, looking puzzled. She reached for her school bag as he offered her a hand. "Here, let me help you. Sorry but I am a bit late for work."

"That's alright," she said, taking it as she stood, brushing herself off. "Thanks." Now she really could use that shower!

He handed the bag to her. Since they seemed to be heading in the same direction, they walked a few blocks together in silence. He kept looking over his shoulder as if searching for something.

She smiled. Those negative small-fry spirits wouldn't dare harm her.

They parted ways a few blocks later. He headed for a vacant lot that, at a casual glance, seemed empty. But she knew it wasn't. She wondered what spirit lived there, and why he was going into the house? Well, she was late. Her mother would be home soon. It wasn't her problem after all.

However, something here called to her. The house seemed to be beckoning for Chichiro to enter. She stood at the threshold debating, fingering her necklace.

She knocked as she entered. A pair of girls bowed and exclaimed. "Welcome! Welcome. The mistress has a customer! The mistress has a customer!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Watanuki Kimihiro sighed as he made it to his employer's shop safely. Of course, he had been chased by the horde of negative spirits that hung around the shop. He was cursed.

He hadn't seen the girl in his mad attempt at escape, causing both of them to take a tumble in the street. Suddenly, the pesky spirits left him. In fact he could've sworn the girl could see the heavy cloud of spirits that were targeting him.

The spirits only ever left him alone was when he was either with his employer, Yuuko or that moron Domeki. However, he wasn't going to complain as she walked with him to Yuuko's small shop.

The twin girls, Maro and Maru welcomed him as he took off his shoes. He found his employer lounging on her favorite couch in the main room. Yuuko Ichihara, in his opinion, was a rather slutty woman with very long black hair. She was dressed in an expensive looking silk kimono that exposed far more skin than was proper.

'_Annnnddddd, she looks hung over again, as usual._' He shook his head. Normally, he would rant at her at the top of his lungs but his encounter with that girl shook him.

"Watanuki, sake," she whined. A small black puff ball with long ears jumped up and shouted, "Saki!"

The teen ground his teeth in anger and started to stomp to the kitchen when the twin girls began to chant a duet: "Mistress has a customer! A customer!"

Watanuki stopped and headed for the front foyer. It was the girl who walked with him. What was she doing here?

The brown haired girl smiled at the twins' antics as she took off her shoes and entered the foyer.

"You!" Watanuki exclaimed.

She smiled. "Me."

"Watanuki! Show our guest in," came Yuuko's voice.

"Show her in. Show her in," chimed the twins as they danced around.

Watanuki sighed, defeated. '_Yet another fly in Yuuko's web.'_ "Be careful, alright?" He warned.

"I'll be fine," the girl assured him.

"Welcome to my shop. I am Yuuko," Yuuko took a puff from her pipe and blew the smoke into the air. The girl didn't seem too impressed with the sultry woman's theatrics. '_Didn't she know her very soul was in danger?'_

"You are here because of Hitsuzen, child. Hitsuzen meaning inevitability, Destiny, or Fate. It being the driving force in the world." Yuuko said, straightening out of her lazy pose and sitting up. "Can you tell me your name?"

Watanuki wanted to scream and shout. That was how he had become trapped here. Names have power after all.

The girl smiled, and gave a slight bow. "It is Sen, Lady Yuuko."

"My. You do have manners-and caution! You know how the game works," Yuuko smiled, studying Sen intently. "You have a wish? You want something, or you would not be here."

Sen smiled as she fingered a small bead on a chain. "And if I do? How much would it cost me?"

Watanuki's eyes traveled to the necklace. It radiated power. He couldn't tell what kind, or if was good or evil.

Yuuko's lazy demeanor changed as she coldly gazed at the girl. "Everything is fated. Everything you desire, you have to pay an equal price. Your necklace seems valuable enough. However, Watanuki, tea for our guest."

Suddenly the shutters on the house rattled and a wave of hot air blasted through. "Oh my. One of His sort would not come here unless . . ." The dark haired witch puzzled for a moment then smiled. "You do travel in high circles, don't you my dear?" Yuuko said as she stood. "Come."

Yuuko opened the sliding doors to the back of her house. There standing in Yuuko's ornate garden was a tall white Japanese River Dragon with green eyes and a long green mane.

Sen, who had followed Yuuko out, gasped. "Haku!"

Watanuki shouted as he tried to grab the girl, "NO! WAIT! It's too dangerous!"

"It's alright Watanuki. She knows him," Yuuko assured him. "Watch!"

The dragon snarled at those on the veranda before turning its attention to the girl running towards him. She ignored his teeth as she wrapped her arms around his lowered snout. A pleased rumble erupted from the dragon's throat as he nuzzled into her.

"Kohaku!" the girl cried again.

Watanuki watched as the dragon's scales fell out. In place of a huge silvery white dragon stood a teenage boy with long green hair tied up in a top knot. He was wearing a white silk gi and hakama with matching slipper shoes.

"Chichiro," the dragon-boy growled softly.

Watanuki frowned. "I thought she said her name was Sen?" he asked to Yuuko.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Chichiro could not believe that her fondest wish had come true. Haku was here. She pulled back to study her friend. When she was ten they were the same height, but now he was much taller than her. He still had green hair and eyes but his hair was much longer and tied up in a top knot. Instead of wearing the old fashioned child's tunic she remembered, he was dressed in white silk. To her eyes, he could have stepped out of a historical painting.

"Chichiro! You found a way for me to keep my promise!" he exclaimed, placing a hand softly on her cheek.

"Kohaku." She gazed up into his eyes. They were greener than what she remembered. "I've missed you."

Behind them on the veranda, Yuuko spoke, "My lord, welcome to my humble shop. Watanuki, I do believe our guests require tea. Use the best china."

It didn't take long for tea to be served. Chichiro refused to let go of the dragon-boy's arm as they knelt at a low table. Watanuki poured the tea as Yuuko and Kohaku seemed to be in a staring match.

"My. I am sure there is a story behind all this," Yuuko said as she leaned on the table, propping her chin on her wrist. "It isn't everyday that a powerful river spirit comes by. And for a human girl at that."

Chichiro sighed and let go of Kohaku's arm, only to have him grab her hand under the table. He stared straight at the Dimensional Witch. "I am Nigihayami Kohakunushi. My river no longer flows above ground save for a small stream that humans have forced to do their bidding. This human girl, Chichiro, freed me from an evil witch and saved me. She is under my protection. Do not anger me, witch!"

"I would not dream of it, my lord," Yuuko said. "She came to my shop for a wish. I see that by stepping in this transition point fulfills it. What is your wish, Lord Nigihayami?"

Kohaku pulled out a small pouch from inside his gi. He placed two black and red tokens on the table. Chichiro gasped as she recognized Yababa's bathhouse tokens.

"But Ko. . . " she started to protest but his free hand snapped up to stop her protest, never taking his eyes off of Yuuko.

"I am sure you recognize Yababa's Bath House tokens?" He asked, sternly. "This was part of my wages when I was her apprentice. I have no use for them, but kept them. My wish is for you to provide Chichiro a safe haven here at your shop and to teach her. She has caught the eyes of many in the Spirit World and she will require training."

"I see," Yuuko said, her eyes did not blink as she stared at Kohaku. "Yes. These are more than enough to cover the cost."

Kohaku gave a slight bow. "I will provide her wardrobe and anything else she would require in her lessons."

"Acceptable. Also, my servant Watanuki is very spirit-sensitive. The negative spirits constantly plague him. I will require her services to help with some of his tasks that I may assign to him."

"Will she be in danger?"

"Possibly, but it can't be helped. She will need the experience dealing with such."

"Acceptable, but know this. Not only is she under my protection but there are several others who would not take it kindly should anything happen to her."

Chichiro gasped and tightened her grip on his hand. She didn't understand everything they were discussing, but she had seen this side of her friend when he was at the Bath House and had to deal with the Aogaeru, or the other workers. Why did she need lessons? Clothes? She knew from her time at the bath house that those tokens were very expensive.

"Are we agreed, witch?" Kohaku asked, standing, pulling Chichiro up with him.

"We do, Lord Nigihayami." She also stood. "I know of someone with Shrine experience that will help. He will need compensation as well."

"Very well."

Kohaku turned to Chichiro and fingered the necklace she wore. Deftly, he removed it from her neck.

Placing the water bead in his palm, he covered it with his other hand. A faint green glow radiated out. When the glow faded, he reached in and pulled two more beads from his gi.

"I was asked by the two other river spirits you have aided to give you these as a thank you," he told her as he slipped a bead on each side of his own, before fastening the necklace back around her neck. The beads were different colors but they seemed to fit with his. "Never take it off. I've placed powerful protections on it. It will warn other spirits away."

Chichiro was a bit confused. She didn't do it for thanks, but because it was the right thing to do. "But. . ."

"Why don't you take her around the gardens, my lord," Yuuko offered as Kohaku flashed her a warning glare. "I am sure you two love birds have a lot to catch up on."

0o0o0o0o0

The night was young and the breeze carried promise of summer to the couple walking through the ornate gardens hand and hand.

"Kohako? What happened after I left? What happened to Lin and Kamiji? Did Boh and the others get into trouble for helping me?"

The dragon lord paused and looked up into the boughs of the trees swaying in the wind. "After I got my contract back from Yubaba, I left. I could feel a remnant of my river. It had been diverted underground as I said. I spent my time rebuilding its banks and coaxing life back into it. I was able to regain some of what I had lost. I haven't been back to the Bath House but last I heard they were fine. "

"I took a bit of your river, after I asked," she explained, fingering her necklace. "I have hoped. . . "

"Thanks to your faith in me, and the small offerings you left at that pathetic place that now serves as my shrine, I have regained more of my power. You alone believed in me, Chichiro." He murmured quietly, drawing her closer to him. "I am sorry I could not come when you first called, but that part of me above ground was too weak to answer. But I sensed you a few times and that gave me hope." He embraced her and smiled. "Chichiro."

When she had been ten, they had been the same height, but five human years had passed. She was now 15, and she had to look up at him. He wasn't as she remembered, he was even more perfect.

He hugged her close, burying his face into her hair and inhaling her calming scent. "I must leave soon, but I will return. Learn what the witch has to teach you," he whispered into her ear. "Chichiro, promise me. I need you to learn everything you can. It is very important that you do."

"Hai. I will," she agreed as her arms went around him. "As long as I can see you again…."

"You shall see me as often as my duties will allow."

0o0o0o0o0

Yuuko was smoking her pipe on the veranda. She was, in a sense, a chaperone for the pair. "So it begins," she said to the black puff ball.

"Humans and Spirits are not supposed to interact. This is dangerous," said the puff ball.

"It is, but someone as pure as that girl is rare. She will do well," Yuuko said, taking another puff of her pipe. "Besides Mokona, it's been ages since I've visited the Bath House and these are very good tokens. It would be a shame to waste them." She simpered happily.

"Is that all you can think about?" Watanuki snapped at her as he finished cleaning up the table. "What about her? Now she's trapped doing your dirty work like I am."

"On the contrary, Watanuki," Yuuko said as she leaned forward. "Humans today have forgotten much, including many of the old ways. That Spirit is a very powerful one and he has picked this girl to be his miko. For that, she will need my training as well as someone else's. She has already begun her life's work without even knowing it; evident by the extra beads he placed on her necklace. Her fate has been tied to his for a very long time."

"And the shop?"

"Yes, well. It will be a sanctuary for when life becomes too much," Yuuko yawned, setting down her pipe. "It is getting late. She will need someone to walk her home."

"I can't! I still have work to do!" Watanuki shouted.

"Calm yourself. Her escort is just arriving."

"Oi!" came a new voice onto the veranda. A tall solidly built young man stepped out of the shadows.

"Domeki!" Watanuki shouted in dismay. "What's he doing here?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"I asked him to stop by. I told him that I have someone that needs to be safely escorted home. I said you could make him a bento box for tomorrow," Yuuko said, smugly.

"YUUKO!"

"I would like pickled octopus and sashimi for lunch tomorrow," came a bored voice.

"ARGH!"

Before Watanuki could go into one of his rants, the pair walked out of the garden shadows onto the veranda.

"I must return to my river now. You will see she arrives home safely!" Kohaku growled.

"That one will, Lord Nigihayami," Yuuko told him, nodding to Domeki. "His family has run a small shrine for generations. He is the one I told you about."

"Agreeable." Kohaku bowed formally to Yuuko.

He turned to Chichiro and placed a hand on her cheek. "I promise, now that you have found a way, I will see you again."

She gave him a tentative smile and a slight nod as he dropped his hand.

Stepping away from her, he backed away from the house, starting to lift up into the air. As he went higher he began to change back into the dragon she once fell in love with.

"Kohaku," she whispered as she watched the silvery ribbon fade into the darkening night skies.

0o0o0o0o0o0

It was late when Chirchiro and Domeki arrived at Chichiro's home. She wasn't too thrilled at being escorted home, or the fact that her parents were waiting for her.

"I apologize in advance, Domeki-san. My parents do not remember their time at Yubaba's Bath House. They were turned into pigs by their own greed. They are very set in their ways," Chichiro said with a hint of sadness. As she'd grown older, she realized that much of that aspect never left her parents. They were greedy and full of their own self worth. In short, they were pigs.

"No problem, Ogino-dono," he said.

It was as Chichiro feared. Since they had returned from the Spirit World her parents were over protective, and over sensitive at to what Chichiro did after school. That she had disobeyed them and came home late and with a strange boy was almost inexcusable.

Shizuka Domeki introduced himself and explained that he had noticed Ogino-dono being harassed by some punks and offered to walk her home. He explained that his parents owned a shrine on the other side of town and he had been running an errand for his mother when he noticed the trouble.

Chichiro now feeling grubby and tired, looked like she had been harassed, and it made his story believable.

"I must go, Ogino-dono," he said with a bow.

"Thank you for walking me home, Domeki-san."

In the weeks that followed she was able to convince her parents that she'd now joined a club that met off school grounds. They met once a week as many of the members were from different schools.

The club explored ways to clean the rivers and parks in the area. They were a non-violent organization and were looking for ways to earn enough money to keep their club going.

Her parents were not stupid. She knew that her father would investigate the club. Thankfully, it was a real club but the meetings were sporadic. The main problem being the members had difficulty coordinating meetings. It did, however, give her some leeway to be away from her parents.

She hated lying to them but seeing Haku again had been a blessing as well as a curse. Yuuko had been very understanding and Watanuki was funny. Haku had provided proper miko clothing as well as very expensive kimonos for her training.

When Domeki's mother learned of Chichiro's connection with a river spirit and the much needed lessons, she was more that happy to be of service. She, even, offered to call Chirchiro's parents to arrange for a part time job at the shrine. Also, she put the word out to the other shrines that Chichiro was a miko in training.

Chichiro gladly paid them back by helping around the shrine. The shrine was small and out of the way but it was rich in culture and had a very extensive library that Domeki's grandfather had collected.

It would take some time for her parents to come around. Her father, especially. He wasn't a very religious man and he did not like his only child _'throwing her life away'_, as he called it.

Then the day she dreaded happened.

"Chichiro."

"Yes Dad?"

"I want you to quit your job at that shrine. They are poor and run down. That is no place for you. You don't even go to the same school with that Shizuka Domeki. He is not right for you." Akiichiro Ogino informed her before she left for school about a month after she had started working. "Are they even paying you?"

"In a way, father…" Chichiro protested. "Shizuka-senpai has been tutoring me in my studies. Because of their collection of old manuscripts, I can use it in my studies." Which was the truth as far was it went. She was receiving tutoring in some of her studies as well as learning how to be a shrine maiden.

"You still are going to quit, Chichiro. I don't hold to the old ways. There is no money to be had working at a shrine."

"I don't care about the money, father," she argued back. "The shrine has an extensive library in my field of interest."

"But your entrance exams. . ."

"I will pass them. Shuzuka-senpai has been helping me study for them. Plus he has introduced me to a few of his friends."

Her father was not happy. The argument lasted most of the night with Chichiro escaping to Yuuko's shop in tears.

Chichiro shook her head. The spirits were very real, and they were watching. Her father was heading for a fall if he wasn't careful. Also, his belief that the old ways are dead doesn't sit well with many of the older businessmen. Many still respected the old traditions.

0o0o0o0o0o0

It was a lovely summer evening. Entrance exams were done. She knew she had done well and felt like celebrating.

"I understand congratulations are in order," the adult fox grinned as he filled a bowl with fox stew. "...please take, to celebrate the completion of your exams." He bowed, offering her the filled bowl, refusing her payment.

Chichiro smiled. "Thank you, and this looks yummy as usual. I could not have done it without Shuzuka Domeki-senpai. He and his mother were a big help."

"You are very welcome, Sen-dono," the fox said with a smile. "Now that summer is here, what are your plans?"

"Lady Yuuko has requested to have me work at her shop for the summer. I have no idea what magic she used on my parents, but it worked! Hmm…delicious…" she said as she slurped the stew.

"That is good. Her helper Watanuki-dono was by the other day. He says you are doing well in your training as well."

She smiled. Yes, she was. Once Kohaku explained that he had chosen her to be his miko Chichiro was all for it. Her parents would just have to understand she wasn't their precious daughter anymore. She had been chosen by a dragon to be his.

It really hurt that her parents just didn't understand. Maybe she should have never rescued her parents from Yubaba. Life would have been simpler. Shaking her head dismissing the thought, she wasn't that type of person. Even though her parents were, after all, well suited to their aspect of pigs.

Oh well, life is life and it goes on. Only time will tell what is in store for her. Kohaku was talking about getting a nakodo to arrange something with her father. She hoped it worked.

"Watanuki-senpai is a riot at times. I'm just glad my parents haven't met him, yet. Then I would really be banned from going to Lady Yuuko's shop. They have a hard enough time accepting Shuzuka-senpai," she giggled.

"You know that you are well liked in the Spirit World and many will help you if your parents become a problem." The elder Fox informed her.

She acknowledged the statement with a grateful bow. She wasn't alone anymore and for that she was truly thankful.

0o0o0o0o0

Well we hoped we did it right. Maybe we'll add another cross with Spirited Away. GF has a few ideas.

Definitions, we hope we got right:

-dono – This is also commonly used in anime/manga; particularly by foreigners, old people, and people of low standing to show respect. It is akin to 'milord'

Aogaeru—frog spirit that works at the Bath House

-san – common honorific ie Mr., Miss, Mrs.

-senpai – older person. In this context upper classman/mentor

Nakodo—matchmaker for an arranged marriage

Until next time. -GF and the Frau


End file.
